Talk:Silence the Voices
Moxxi Guns Here's what I put, got deleted as false information. *Characteristic of such weapons, a Moxxi-brand gun restores as health a portion of the self-damage. This may be observed if Krieg is missing health and the damage to self only affects his shield. If self-damage affects only health, the resultant amount is the difference between the attack's base damage and health restored with the Moxxi weapon. I don't want to be all "YES IT DOES" and just put the note back up, but this is what I've experienced in my game. Playing on Xbox here. I first noticed it when holding a Kitten, health went up slightly with self-damage to shield. Then I did some testing, particularly on the amount of self-damage on health. It was slightly less while holding a Moxxi gun due to the healing. I'd be happy to record a ghetto video later and show the numbers. Again it doesn't sit right with me to repost with just "YES IT DOES" as evidence. But I'm open to different views if the case is not true in someone else's game. edit: I forgot my tildes Skittery (talk) 02:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I tested it with the Rubi and it didn't seem to work in my game (I knocked my sheild down with a grenade and mashed on melee until I hit myself). I am also on the 360. I also went and asked Bahroo who plays this game on PC and he tried it out and it didn't seem to work on his file either (he is on the PC). Maybe its some type of glitch? I am honestly not sure. True, it could be a glitch, or the one gun I was using. I'll try some of her other guns. Skittery (talk) 02:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Grenade Damage Boost In regards to my note on this skills damage to self being increased be Grenade Damage rather than Melee Damage I would just like to state I have tested this extensively myself. I've used every single increase to melee damage in the game and none make any difference to the damage. Fuel the Blood however has made such a significant difference that when I had 11 points in it and 100 stacks of Bloodlust, I would almost one shot myself from full health. So I'm not really sure why somebody disagreed with me unless they thought it sounded wrong (which I would agree with) and then didn't bother testing it for themselves. The only other explanation is that perhaps it's different across systems but considering the lack of any other mechanics changing from system to system, I find that hard to believe. Anyways, if anybody from PC and PS3 could test this out as well I would greatly appreciate it. BaneX01 (talk) 19:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Share your data and methodology, please. In my experience, melee damage bonuses *do* apply-- just not the damage bonus from this skill itself. I will retest more carefully when next I spend time with Mania Krieg-- entirely possible that I missed something significant. Thanks for your efforts here. Dämmerung 19:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC)